


Sanders Sides Smut Dump

by hawkwing03



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All Pairings Eventual, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, warnings at the beginnings of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkwing03/pseuds/hawkwing03
Summary: This is where my Sanders Sides Smut stories will go. Hopefully I won't lose interest and stop uploading.All pairings eventual, but I will not do RemRom or Moxiety.Please leave requests for ships and prompts you'd like me to do!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 207





	1. And Scene (Demus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time full on writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not good. If you have any positive constructive criticism that would be much appreciated!  
> This is Demus (Janus x Remus)  
> Please leave requests for ships and prompts you'd like me to do!  
> Have a great day!  
> Warnings:  
> Bondage, gagging, humiliation kink, Remus calls Janus "Master"

Today was Janus and Remus’s four year anniversary and Janus wanted to do something special. His boyfriend was a kinky bastard and while Janus was new to most of them, he did try to indulge his lover from time to time. Every few months or so, Janus got up the courage to try out another kink. Now that they had been together for four years, Janus was ready to try something Remus had been hinting at for a while; scenes. Remus, being in control of half of the imagination, was able to hand control of it over to one of the other sides for a time. They had written out the scene beforehand and talked about safe words and signs to show they needed to stop when Remus wouldn’t be able to talk or move. They had planned out pretty much everything that was going to happen more for Janus’s comfort than anything else. He was very concerned that he would do something wrong. Now, they were there and Janus looked down at Remus from his place on the throne.

Janus was wearing royal attire, a crown placed on his head. In this scene, Janus had taken control of Remus’s castle and had agreed to spare Remus’s life for a.. favor. Remus was on his knees in front of Janus, wearing nothing. His arms were tied securely behind his back and a gag had been placed in his mouth.

Janus smirked and crossed his legs as he looked down at his sub. He was so pretty like this, tied up and desperate. Janus had been teasing him and edging him for a while, getting him closer and closer to his climax only to take it away at the last second.

Remus whined and tried to edge closer only to have Janus put a booted foot on his chest. 

“Uh uh. You don’t get to move until I tell you you can, slut,” Janus growled.

Remus whined again, louder this time causing Janus to chuckle. Even tied up and gagged Remus could never stay silent.

“Well, you have been a good little slut today, haven’t you? Would you like a reward?” Janus reached down and took the gag out of Remus’s mouth.

As soon as it was removed, Remus was begging, “Yes, Master, please! I’ve been good! I’ll be a good slut for you! Please, Master!” Remus was hoping that Janus would finally fuck him or let him suck Janus off, but instead he got a boot shoved close to his face.

“Clean it. And if you do it well, then Master will fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you filthy whore?” Janus growled, a heat behind his eyes.

Remus nodded quickly. “Yes, Master!” He immediately set to work cleaning the boot with his tongue, sucking the end of it while making eye contact with Janus. Janus groaned softly just at the sight of it, causing pride to flood Remus’s chest. 

When the boot was clean, Remus moved back a bit and looked up at Janus expectantly. Janus raised the boot and inspected it with a hum. “You have done well. Stand up and lean over the side of my throne,” Janus said in a commanding voice that always caused Remus to shiver and obey.

Janus stood and watched as Remus did as he was told, admiring how Remus looked with his arms tied tightly behind his back, desperate for Janus’s cocks. Janus ran a hand down Remus’s back to his ass, gripping one of the cheeks tightly causing Remus to jolt a bit.

“Beg for your Master’s cocks,” Janus growled into Remus’s ear.

Remus immediately obeyed. “Master, please. Fill me with your cocks! Make me feel good! Fill me so good!”

Janus chuckled and lined one of his cocks up before harshly pushing it in. Remus moaned loudly and pushed back against Janus to make the slide easier. Janus groaned and started thrusting into Remus as soon as he bottomed out, his other cock smearing pre cum against Remus’s thigh.

“Please, Master! Want both your cocks! Please!” Remus screamed in between moans.

Janus chuckled breathlessly. “How can I say no when you beg so perfectly for me?” He slid in his other penis in with the first, stretching Remus well. 

Remus screamed in pain and pleasure and pushed back against Janus. He was so close again. “Please, Master! Need to cum!” he begged.

Janus groaned as he thrusted into Remus mercilessly, pounding into his prostate with every thrust. “You don’t get to cum until Master cums, slut. You know that.”

Remus whined and moaned loudly as he held back, not wanting to upset his Master now that he was getting what he wanted. Janus grabbed a fistful of Remus’s hair and pulled harshly causing his sub’s neck to arch in the most beautiful way. Remus cried out in pleasure, legs shaking.

“F-fuck. Such a good slut. So tight around my cocks. Such a good boy for Master, so ready to please me. My filthy little whore.” Janus slammed into Remus and threw his head back in pleasure as he reached his climax, spilling into his lover. “Cum, Remus,” he groaned.

Remus immediately released upon being granted permission, the cum trailing down the side of the throne.

Then the scene faded and Remus was being gently untied and carried to the bathroom. Janus whispered soft praises as he held Remus in his arms, setting up the bath. When the water was perfect, Janus got into the bath with Remus in his lap. He kissed his boyfriend’s hair gently and cleaned him off gently. When Remus came down from his post-orgasm high, they would talk about the scene; what they wanted to change, what they wanted more or less of, and what they liked. Janus would definitely have to listen to Remus’s hints more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a bit short! I hope to make the next chapter longer!


	2. Clones (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and villain au? With Um, Logicality with dominant top Logan who fantisizes about two Pattons going at it, in front of him and doing his every instructions. They're rivals developing feelings for each other. Patton is a hero that can clone himself and Logan is the villain. Logan finds out about this verry strange kink after fighting Patton one day and he just can't get it out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Hero and villain au? With Um, Logicality with dominant top Logan who fantisizes about two Pattons going at it, in front of him and doing his every instructions. They're rivals developing feelings for each other. Patton is a hero that can clone himself and Logan is the villain. Logan finds out about this verry strange kink after fighting Patton one day and he just can't get it out of his head.
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
> Pairing: Logicality
> 
> Warnings:  
> Clone fucking, Patton calls Logan "sir"

Logan paced his lair, mumbling to himself. He was a supervillain with the powers of flight, telekinesis, and super strength; his hero was named Patton and had the power to clone himself. Over the years that they had been fighting each other, Logan had developed feelings for Patton despite his effort to avoid them. Recently, Logan had found himself developing a fantasy that he wanted to act out with the hero. Dreams had invaded his mind of him watching two Patton’s please each other as Logan instructed their every movement. It was getting to the point that he couldn’t keep the images off of his mind.

Patton had also developed feelings for the villain ever since Logan had let him go after having him cornered and bloody. He knew it was wrong and didn’t make sense, but he so badly wanted to experience Logan’s cold, clinical voice telling him what to do. It made him shiver with lust everytime he thought about it.

About a week after these fantasies started, Logan couldn’t handle it anymore and decided to start some trouble to get the hero’s attention. He made his way to a nearby bank and started to rob it, knowing that Patton would be there in minutes. And he was right. Very soon after he entered the bank did Patton rush in.

“Right on time.” Logan smirked without turning around.

“I won’t let you hurt these people!” Patton shouted with a determined look on his face.

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt them. I just wanted to get your attention, little hero.” Logan walked closer to Patton and, before Patton could say another word, Logan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, flying away. 

Patton kicked and squirmed, trying to get away before realizing that they were not a good bit in the air and falling would probably mean death. Patton held onto Logan tightly and tried not to panic at how easily he had been captured, not that he minded. Maybe now he could talk to Logan about the strange feelings he experienced around the man.

Logan set Patton down in a chair in his lair and leaned in close, his eyes examining Patton with a heat behind them. Patton shivered as he stared at the man in front of him, already half hard just by the look in his eyes.

“How do you feel about me, Patton?” Logan asked, his voice hot and full of lust.

Patton gulped and tried not to whine or squirm. “Wh-what do you mean?” He looked away and closed his legs tightly to hide his ever growing erection.

Logan gripped Patton’s chin tightly and pulled his face back to look him in the eyes. “How do you feel about me, Patton? Do you have… fantasies?” he asked, glancing at the tent in Patton’s pants.

Patton couldn’t stop the whine that left his mouth at Logan’s words. Part of him so badly wanted to tell Logan all that he’d been wanting and craving for so long, but the other part wondered if Logan was just messing with him.

Logan growled at the lack of response. “Answer me, little hero.” His grip on Patton’s chin tightened and the heat intensified behind his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Patton breathed, heat rushing to his face and neck. Logan visibly shuddered at the name and his self control nearly shattered in that moment.

“What are your fantasies, little hero? Tell me and I will give them to you,” Logan purred, running a hand down Patton’s chest.

Patton shivered and moaned softly. “I want.. I want you to tell me what to do and-and make me do whatever you want,” he answered softly.

Logan smirked and moved off of Patton. “Well, then.. Clone yourself and both of you get undressed.” His voice turned clinical and detached, but fire burned in his eyes. Logan moved a bit away to sit in his own chair and watch.

Patton immediately complied, a second version of him splitting off, both of them pulling their clothes off until they were naked in front of Logan. At this point, Logan was hard just from the sight of the naked Pattons. They looked at Logan with identical looks of embarrassment and lust on their faces.

“The clone will get on his knees and begin to suck off the original,” Logan ordered, crossing his legs.

The Patton’s shifted so Logan would have a good view before the clone got on his knees and took Patton’s hard length in his mouth, bobbing his mouth quickly. Patton moaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. It was strange to be given a blowjob by himself, but feeling Logan’s eyes on him made it worth it. Logan watched them closely. This appealed to him even more than it had in his fantasies.

Patton started to thrust into the clone’s mouth as he watched Logan in his peripheral vision, moaning the whole time. After a little bit of this, Logan ordered them to stop. The clone pulled off of Patton and stood up, both of them turning to Logan for more commands. They were both shaking with pleasure just at the villain’s expression. Logan was silent for a moment, just examining the men in front of him.

“The clone will get on his hands and knees and the original will fuck him after fingering him until I say to stop.”

Both Patton’s shiver at the tone and commands and do as they are told, the clone getting on the floor on his hands and knees and Patton kneeling behind the clone. Patton slowly stuck a finger into his clone causing him to moan and push back against the finger. Patton looked to Logan, silently asking to continue, and receiving a nod in response. Patton began to move the finger in and out of his clone, quickly adding a second, and then a third. The clone dissolved into a moaning, groaning mess, pre cum leaking from his untouched dick. After a moment, Logan put his hand up, silently telling Patton to stop. The fingers inside of the clone’s ass slowed to a stop as Patton turned to give his full attention to Logan.

“Now, the clone will finger the original to stretch him enough for me.”

For some reason, being referred to as ‘the clone’ and ‘the original’ made the two Pattons extremely turned on. They quickly changed spots, the clone pushing a finger into Patton’s hole, slowly thrusting it in and out. Patton’s arms shook and he moaned loudly, calling out Logan’s name despite not having been touched by the man the entire time. Hearing Patton moan out Logan’s name made Logan’s dick twitch with desire.

The clone glanced at the tent in Logan’s pants and quickly decided to use four fingers to stretch Patton; Logan looked very big. Patton’s hips pushed back to meet his clone’s fingers, moaning loudly. His head was turned to look at Logan as his entire body shook with pleasure. After another minute, Logan put a hand up again to stop the clone and stood, slowly removing his clothing.

“You will now switch places. The original will fuck the clone will I fuck the original.” Logan’s voice was no longer clinical and detached, it was hot and lustful.

The Pattons’ eyes widened and they simultaneously shivered in anticipation at Logan’s words. They were quick to follow their orders; the clone on his hands and knees with Patton in a position that he could fuck the clone while Logan fucked him.

Logan crouched behind Patton and helped guide his hips to be a comfortable position. “Push into the clone,” he ordered. Patton pushed into his clone with a moan, gasping loudly when he felt Logan press into him at the same time. Both Pattons moaned loudly and cried out Logan’s name. The sight caused Logan to groan and lean to whisper into Patton’s ear.

“Move your hips with mine as much as you can. I will not be gentle,” Logan growled and started to thrust into Patton at a merciless pace.

Patton screamed in pain and pleasure and pushed into his clone as much as he could, causing his clone to moan. The room was filled with sounds of Patton and the clone screaming and moaning, begging for more. Logan growled and shifted to slam into Patton, aiming for his prostate to overstimulate Patton more. When Logan’s dick hit his prostate, Patton’s vision went white and he screamed in pleasure.

“Sir, please! I need to cum! Please!” Patton begged loudly, the clone’s voice quickly following.

“Soon, little hero. You must get Sir off first,” Logan growled, slamming into Patton harshly. After a few more deep thrusts, Logan growled out loudly and spilled into his lover. “Cum, my little heros.”

At being given permission, both Patton and the clone came, the clone fusing back into Patton after riding out their highs. Logan carefully pulled out of Patton and picked him up, whispering soft praises as he carried the man to the bathroom down the hall. He held Patton as he made sure the water temperature was perfect then he got in with Patton laying in his lap. He gently cleaned the hero.

“How was that, my little hero?” Logan asked, his voice sweet and kind.

“Absolutely perfect, sir,” Patton mumbled with a smile. “I wish we had done that sooner.” He took Logan’s hand and kissed it gently with a small giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!  
> Comment requests for ships and prompts if you'd like!  
> Have a great day!


	3. "I Hate You" (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> maybe a hate (consensual) smut? with any paring of your choice!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Prinxiety
> 
> Warnings:  
> Hate sex

Roman hated Virgil. He was snarky, rude, and constantly made fun of Roman and his ideas. Roman was getting to his wits end with this snarky emo, finding himself pacing his room angrily almost every day. The fantasies running through his mind were less how to help Thomas and more what he could make Virgil’s sarcastic mouth do. Although, he never imagined that he would soon get to find out exactly what Virgil’s entrancing mouth could provide.

One afternoon after filming a Sanders Sides video, Roman found himself on the couch in the common room watching one of his many favorite Disney movies with Virgil sitting a few cushions down the couch scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. About half an hour into the movie, Virgil started playing a video on his phone with the sound turned up fairly loud.

Roman looked over at Virgil angrily after waiting for him to turn the sound off. “Do you mind?”

Virgil glanced at Roman before shrugging. “Not really.”

Roman gasped and groaned in frustration. “Why are you always like this? Why can’t we just fucking chill in the same room without you being a prick?”

A small smirk rose to Virgil’s mouth, but his eyes stayed on the video on his phone. “It’s not my fault you choose the most boring movies.” Virgil truly did love the movie currently playing on the television, but he wanted to see how far he could push Roman. He found Roman’s angry self extremely attractive for some unknown reason.

Roman glared daggers at Virgil. “I’ve met plenty of pricks in my time, but you, Virgil, are a fucking cactus.” He reached out to grab Virgil’s phone and turn the sound off, but Virgil held it out of Roman’s reach.

“Is that the best you got, Princey?” Virgil asked with a smirk, his dick twitching a bit at the growl he had drawn from the creative side.

Roman reached out for the phone again, his leg brushing against Virgil’s crotch as he did so. He looked a bit stunned as he felt the hard length in Virgil’s pants and heard the soft moan escape from Virgil’s lips. His face quickly shifted to a smirk as he turned to look at Virgil’s face.

“Someone’s excited. Like it when I get angry?” he teased, causing Virgil’s face to flush. When Virgil didn’t respond, Roman chuckled. “What? Did I get you tongue tied?”

Virgil frowned angrily and opened his mouth to respond, but Roman pushed his knee against Virgil’s crotch and moved it around a bit causing the anxious side to moan. 

“I think that it’s time you were shut up for a bit,” Roman growled as he moved to attack Virgil’s neck with his lips and teeth. Virgil gasped, eyes going wide, before moaning and tilting his head to give Roman more access.  
Roman left multiple dark hickeys on Virgil’s neck and collarbone, drinking up the little gasps and moans he drew from the emo. After a few minutes of just enjoying teasing the anxious side with his teeth and knee, Roman pulled back and waved his hand, dispelling all of Virgil’s clothes and his own pants.

“On your knees,” Roman growled, pulling Virgil off of the couch and onto his knees in front of Roman. He pushed his hard dick against Virgil’s mouth. “Put that pretty mouth to use.”

Virgil surprised Roman by taking all of him in his mouth in one fell swoop. Roman moaned loudly and tangled a hand tightly into Virgil’s hair.

“This is a much better use for that sarcastic mouth than fighting with me, isn’t it?” Roman said with a smirk, glad that Virgil couldn’t respond. He held Virgil’s head in place and pulled almost all the way out of Virgil’s mouth before slamming back in and beginning to face fuck the smaller side. Virgil put his hands on the back of Roman’s thighs and looked up at him as he allowed Roman to do whatever he wanted. Roman threw his head back and moaned loudly before looking down at the side, groaning at the sight. Virgil sucked, licked, and hummed around Roman as much as he could, causing Roman to shake with pleasure.

Roman felt like he was in heaven. He wondered how Virgil knew how to do this so well, but pushed the thought from his mind, deciding that he didn’t want to know. His thrusts grew sloppier as he neared his climax. With no warning, Roman came into his lover’s mouth with a low moan. Virgil swallowed Roman’s cum expertly before pulling off, giving Roman’s dick a parting kiss, and standing up.

“I finally have a good way to shut you up,” Roman breathed with a chuckle.

Virgil swatted Roman’s shoulder with a chuckle. “I hate you.”

Roman laughed and pulled Virgil close, kissing him passionately. “I hate you too. Now, I do believe I have a sarcastic emo to take care of.” He looked down at Virgil’s still cock.

They may hate each other, but there were definitely things they liked about each other too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did!
> 
> Leave a request with a ship and a prompt if you'd like.
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Not As Innocent (Intruality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Intruality with Remus determined to show the other sides that Patton's not as innocent as they think?
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Intruality
> 
> Warnings:  
> Degradation kink, Patton calls Remus "King"

Patton acted like the most innocent little bean and it infuriated Remus to no end. It was his job as Thomas’s insanely horny side to pick up on that kind of thing and he knew for a fact that Patton wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. Yet all of the other sides treated him like he didn’t know anything when it came to this kind of thing. Remus had literally seen the outline of a buttplug in Patton’s ass when he wore more form fitting jeans the other day for fucks sake. He decided he would make it his mission to prove to everyone just how filthy the moral side was.

It took him over a week of following Patton around before he could find anything. He even looked through the dad-like side’s room for any sex toys or even just a bottle of lube, but he couldn’t find anything. He got all up in Patton’s business a couple times just to see what would happen, but nothing did. It was the most infuriating thing in the world. He didn’t give up, though, because he was determined to prove just how uninnocent Patton was.

One day, Remus was taking a shower, fuming about the situation when he got an idea. Well, it was less an idea than an impulse and, being the impulsive man he was, he promptly turned the shower off and put a towel around his waist before heading to Patton’s room.

He opened the door without knocking, as he usually did, and the sight he saw in front of him made him visibly shudder. Patton was naked on his bed, three fingers in his ass, moaning and groaning softly. What he heard Patton moan out caused his self control to shatter completely.

“Ah, please. Fill me with your cum. I wanna feel you empty in me.” Patton’s eyes were closed so he hadn’t noticed Remus standing silently in the doorway.

Remus smirked and shut the door, locking it behind him. “Well, well. I guess I was right about you. You’re just a filthy little cumslut, aren’t you?”

Patton’s eyes flew open and he yelped, quickly pulling his fingers out and covering his lap with a nearby pillow. “R-Remus, what are you doing in here? Don’t you knock?”

Remus chuckled lowly, heat pooling behind his lids as he stalked closer to Patton. “You know I don’t, Patty-cake. Please, don’t stop having fun because of me.”

Patton shivered at the emotions behind Remus’s eyes. His eyes followed Remus closely as the other side slowly approached, swallowing nervously. “Wh-what are you doing, Remus? Why are you only wearing a towel?”

Remus chuckled again, an almost predatory look crossing his face. “Oh, you’re right. A towel is too much.” He swiftly pulled the towel off of his waist showing his hard cock.

Patton’s mouth opened slightly and he licked his lips as he looked Remus up and down.

“Like what you see, Patty-cake?” Remus teased with a smirk. He was now standing over Patton, smirking in pride as he saw Patton’s eyes trained on his cock. When Patton didn’t answer, he gripped the moral side’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. “Answer me, slut.”

Patton moaned at the name and nodded quickly. “Yes, my King,” he breathed quickly, the name slipping easily from his lips.

Remus moaned at the name and pushed Patton back on the bed, crawling on top of him. “Do you want your King’s cock, slut? Want your King to fuck you so good that everyone in the mindscape knows how dirty you are?” he growled, throwing the pillow on Patton’s lap across the room.

Patton moaned and nodded. “Yes, my King! Yes, I want your big cock! Please!”

He watched as Remus smirked and lined up with Patton’s hole. “Such a good whore. Already prepped so nice for your King.” He pushed in quickly and didn’t give Patton any time to adjust before pummeling into him quickly.

Patton screamed in pleasure and pain and instinctively tightened around Remus’s cock, causing both of them more pleasure. Patton arched his back and grabbed onto Remus’s arms tightly as he cried out.

Remus moaned and leaned in to mark Patton’s neck, making sure everyone would know just how slutty Patton was. “That’s right, whore. Scream your King’s name. Let everyone know who’s fucking you so good.”

Patton did as he was told and screamed, “Remus! Rem-fuck!” White filled his vision when Remus hit his prostate. “There! My King! Please!”

Remus smirked at the reaction and shifted Patton to hit that spot with each thrust. “There it is.” He glanced down to see Patton’s leaking cock. “Already ready to cum, filthy whore?”

Patton moaned and nodded. “Yes! Let me cum please!”

Remus growled and hitched Patton’s legs up to slam into him deeper and harder. “You can cum, whore, but your King’s not ready yet so you have to keep pleasuring me.”

Patton nodded. “Yes, my King!” He came harder than he ever had before with a loud cry of Remus’s name. He whimpered and moaned at the overstimulation as Remus’s didn’t even falter with his thrusts.

Remus continued to groan and hit Patton’s abused prostate until they were both close again. Patton was enjoying being used greatly, it was so much better than he ever imagined sex could be. He cried out and moaned so loudly that Remus was sure everyone in the entire mindscape would be able to hear him. The thrusts into Patton’s ass became sloppier as he reached his climax. 

The second before he came, he growled out, “Cum like the filthy whore you are, Patton.”

Patton did as he was told and came on them for a second time with a loud moan of, “King!” At the same time, Remus spilled into Patton, filling him up.

Before collapsing onto the smaller man under him, Remus put his arms on either side of Patton’s head and held himself up as he panted and came down from his high. Patton’s throat hurt from all the screaming he had done, but his hazy post-orgasm state kept him from being in too much pain.

After a few minutes, Remus slowly pulled out of Patton and pet his hair gently. “How are you feeling, Patton?” Remus may seem like the kind to not care about his sexual partners after sex, but he did. He always wanted to make sure they felt good and were well taken care of.

“‘M good, my King. Sleepy.” Patton giggled softly and leaned into Remus’s touch.

Remus chuckled and kissed Patton’s head. “Rest. I’ll go get something to clean you up, okay?” He stood up and went into the bathroom off of Patton’s room and grabbed a wet rag before carefully and gently cleaning his lover’s chest and hole. When he went to leave the room, Patton grabbed his arm.

Remus turned to look at Patton with a questioning expression, to which Patton replied, “Stay?”

Remus smiled and nodded, getting into the bed with the moral side and pulling the man to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!
> 
> Leave a request if you'd like and have a great day!


	5. At Least I Love Them (Anxceitmus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Request:  
> Maybe you could do one with Virgil x Remus x Janus where the Light sides were being assholes and Virgil stood up for his boyfriends and then went back to the dark side to spend some time with them. Smut ensues.
> 
> Pairing: Anxceitmus (Virgil x Janus x Remus)
> 
> Warnings:  
> Threesome, Virgil calls Remus "King" (One line)

Virgil had been accepted by the light sides and now lived on the light side of the mind. However, he was still in a relationship with two of the dark sides; Janus and Remus. The others didn’t know this and Virgil planned to keep it this way, but when they started to talk about how horrible his boyfriends were he didn’t know if he could keep it to himself.

“I’m just saying, he’s the evil twin for a reason. He’s so messed up! He constantly tries to make my beautiful work all bloody and chaotic!” Roman exclaimed one afternoon in the light side common room.

Virgil bit his lip to contain his response. Remus may be doing that, but it was solely because he wanted to make something with Roman and that was the way he knew how.

“And Janus is scary. Like, we never know if he’s pretending to be one of us and then he tricks us into doing things that he wants!” Patton added.

Virgil bit his lip harder. Janus only did that because he was afraid that the others wouldn’t take him seriously if he wasn’t scary. Virgil could relate to that feeling.

“They are parts of Thomas, but they are not exactly helpful parts,” Logan agreed.

That’s when Virgil couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped off the couch and glared at each of them in turn. “They’re just trying to be a part of Thomas! They’re just doing their jobs like each of you! Why do you have to be such assholes?!” He groaned in anger and sank out before any of them could react.

He appeared in the dark side common room where Janus and Remus were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch.

“Oh, hey, V!” Remus greeted. “Wanna join us?”

Virgil sighed and nodded, sitting on the other side of Janus. Janus immediately picked up on Virgil’s bad mood and asked, “What’s up? Wanna talk about it?”

Virgil sighed again and shook his head, his eyes trained on the screen ahead. Janus and Remus looked at their boyfriend worriedly before getting an idea. They exchanged a look before Remus shifted to be on the other side of Virgil. Virgil gave them a confused look, but they just smirked. Remus started to trail kisses and harsh bites down Virgil’s neck causing the anxious side to moan while Janus started to teasingly palm Virgil through his pants. Virgil was quick to become a red, moaning mess, his hips bucking up to meet Janus’s hand. Remus pinned Virgil’s hips down as he continued to leave dark hickeys along Virgil’s neck. Virgil whined which caused his doms to chuckle.

“We’re going to make you feel so good, VV,” Remus said with a giggle causing Virgil to moan loudly.

They shifted so Virgil was on his back with his doms hovering over him on each side. Remus waved his hand, causing their clothes to disappear. Janus summoned a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers to begin prepping Virgil while Remus admired the marks he had left.

“What would you say to Jan fucking you while I suck you off?” Remus asked with a hum.

Virgil shook his head quickly. “I want to suck you off, King.”

Remus visibly shivered before a smirk rose to his lips. “Alright then.”

Janus quickly pushed one finger into Virgil’s hole, thrusting it in and out quickly, while Virgil moaned loudly and pushed against it. Another finger and then a third was added until Virgil was ready. The anxious side was moaning loudly, his face bright red. When Virgil was fully prepped, Janus lubed himself up and lined up with Virgil’s hole.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours,” Remus ordered, a lustful look in his eyes.

Virgil immediately complied and was greeted with Remus’s dick being shoved in his mouth. At that same moment, Janus pushed in. Virgil’s back arched and his moan was muffled by the dick in his mouth. Both Janus and Remus groaned in pleasure and shared a look before beginning to wreck their sub from both ends. Janus pounded into Virgil while Remus began to face fuck him, gripping his hair tightly. Virgil’s eyes fluttered a bit from the overstimulating pleasure as he did all he could to make sure his doms felt as good as he did.

Janus shifted himself so his thrusts hit Virgil’s prostate every time, which caused the anxious side to scream in pleasure around Remus’s length. He sucked and moaned around Remus as the creative trait shook above him with pleasure. Remus and Janus shared a look before leaning closer and kissing each other passionately which just caused Virgil to become more excited.

Virgil’s hands gripped the couch cushion below him as his eyes were trained on his partners above him. Janus groaned against Remus’s lips as he slammed into Virgil, his thrusts becoming sloppier. Remus broke the kiss to look down at Virgil, admiring how the normally snarky side was silenced by his dick. His own thrusts were becoming sloppy due to his climax approaching.

Virgil had been incredibly close to cumming for a while now, but he managed to keep himself from releasing so his partners could be pleased first. Remus came first, spilling into Virgil’s mouth with a loud moan. Virgil greedily swallowed as much as he could, a few drops running down his chin when Remus pulled out. Janus was second, thrusting balls deep into the anxious side and filling him with a low groan. The moment Janus came, Virgil came harder than he had in a while, crying out their names.

They all stayed in that position for a few minutes, panting heavily, before Remus got up and summoned a wet cloth. He cleaned Virgil off and helped Janus pull out of the purple loving side and lay him down. He then carefully cleaned his hole and wiped himself and Janus off too. Then he shifted them to be in their room, laying them each down on the bed before cuddling with them. Remus may seem to be, well, crazy and dark, but he was always very attentive to make sure they both felt good after having sex.

The others may not like them, but Virgil was very glad to have his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did!  
> Comment requests for ships and prompts if you'd like!  
> Have a great day!


	6. "Can You Help Me?" (Intrulogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> How about Intrulogical with Logan who can’t be satisfied with just masturbation any more so he goes to Remus for assistance? Maybe with orgasm denial or edging
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to get out.
> 
> Pairing: Intrulogical
> 
> Warnings:  
> Edging/Orgasm Denial, Logan calls Remus "King", Slight Bondage

Logan wasn’t the kind of person to masturbate often. To be fair, he honestly didn’t get aroused very often either and used masturbation as a kind of stress reliever when the stress got to be too much. He would lock himself in his room and deal with it and get back to work and that worked most of the time. However, it did not this time.

Logan had been incredibly stressed for several reasons that day and couldn’t find comfort in any of his normal activities so he decided to deal with it using masturbation. He tried to cum for over an hour with no success, not understanding why this was occurring. Most of the time it was easy to manage, but that day it wasn’t for some reason. What could he do to fix this? Logan sighed as an idea entered his mind; he could go to Remus for help. Surely the horny side would be willing to help him.

Logan walked through the mind to Remus’s door and knocked on it robotically. Remus opened the door and looked slightly confused.

“Nerdy Wolverine? What are you doing here?” he asked Logan.

Logan sighed softly. “I am having issues,” he said ‘issues’ in a pointed way so Remus would understand what he meant, “along with extreme stress and I am requesting your… assistance.”

Remus’s face broke into a wide smirk and he leaned against the door frame. “So… our little nerd does get horny after all. Virgil owes me twenty bucks!”

Logan sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Are you going to help me or shall I request assistance elsewhere?”

“Oh no. I’ll help you. On one condition.” Remus leaned in closer, his smirk still abnormally wide. “You tell me all your kinks so I know the best way to help you.” With that he pulled Logan inside and pushed the nerd against the door, leaning in so close that his breath ghosted across Logan’s neck. “Tell me your dirty secrets, LoLo.”

Logan gasped and shivered. “I… do not know. I have never had sexual intercourse before,” he breathed softly.

Remus tutted softly. “But surely you know what you’re interested in, right? Surely you have some idea of what turns you on.” Remus bit down on Logan’s neck softly causing Logan to moan softly.

Logan gulped, his face bright red, before responding. “Bondage interests me and, um, edging?” Logan phrased it more as a question due to his nervousness.

Remus smirked happily and pulled away to look at Logan. “I can make both those things happen, LoLo.” He summoned some rope that wouldn’t leave clear marks and pushed Logan onto the bed before tying him to the headboard. “Green means all good, yellow means stop and reassess, and red means stop everything. Got it?” Logan nodded, glad that Remus was being careful with something for once. Remus smiled and shook his head. “I want to hear you say it. Say you got it and you trust me, okay?”

Logan breathed in and looked Remus in the eyes. “I understand and I trust you.”

Remus smiled and leaned down, kissing Logan deeply, sliding his tongue into the taller man’s mouth and exploring the new territory. Logan moaned at the strange and unusual feeling, but didn’t make any move to get Remus to stop. Remus waved a hand, dispelling both of their clothing and trailed a hand down Logan’s chest, admiring the skinny man’s body. He wrapped a hand around Logan’s cock and pumped slowly. A strange feeling bubbled inside of Logan, one that was familiar yet strange at the same time. It was very odd and pleasing to have someone else please him when only he had ever seen himself naked. Logan moaned against Remus’s lips and bucked his hips.

Remus chuckled and pulled back, holding Logan’s hips down. “Don’t do that, LoLo. Also, just a rule for when I’m in charge, you will only refer to me as King. Got it?”

Logan nodded quickly, moaning loudly as Remus quicked his hand. “Yes, King!”

Remus smirked and summoned lube to the fingers on his other hand, pressing one into Logan’s hole and beginning to thrust it into him quickly while his other hand continued to pump Logan’s length quickly.

“Fuck!” Logan cried out in between porn worthy moans. He tugged harshly on the ropes holding his hands to the headboard.

Remus moaned softly at the sight before him. After the bet he had made with Virgil, Remus had been waiting for the moment he could prove that Logan was horny just like the rest of them. And now he had. He added a second finger and then a third to stretch Logan for what was going to come later. Remus, being the horny man he was, was very attuned to what the beginnings of an orgasm looked like on any person, even ones he had never had sex with. So, when Logan came close to his orgasm, Remus was quick to pull both of his hands away and sit back on his feet.

Logan whined loudly even though he had asked for this and squirmed around causing Remus to chuckle. “You get to cum when I say you get to cum, pet. And only then. Understand?”

Logan nodded after he caught his breath. “Yes, King.”

When Logan had come down from his almost orgasm, Remus leaned down and took all of Logan’s length in his mouth with one motion and quickly bobbed his head, sucking and humming around him. Logan tugged on the rope and moaned loudly, bucking his hips. Remus glared up and Logan and held his hips down in warning. A soft whine escaped Logan’s lips, but he nodded in understanding and kept his hips down as he continued to moan. Remus definitely knew exactly how to make Logan experience the most overwhelming pleasure with every suck, hum, and bob. It wasn’t long before Logan was close to his climax again. He tried to hide it, wanting to cum so badly, but also wanting Remus to keep torturing him.

Remus saw the signs again and pulled off Logan fully right before he got his desperately wanted high with a smirk. Logan whined loudly and arched his back off the bed, looking at Remus pleadingly.

Remus chuckled and rubbed Logan’s thigh gently. “Does my pet want something? If you want something all you have to do is ask and I will give it to you.”

Logan panted for a moment before responding. “Please let me cum, King. I want your cock and I want to cum!”

Remus smiled and pressed a harsh kiss to Logan’s lips. “Anything for my good little pet.” He lubed himself up before lining up with Logan’s hole and pressing into him. “Ah, fuck. You feel so good, Lo,” Remus moaned.

Logan cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Remus may have prepped him fairly well, but the intrusive side’s cock was still large and Logan had never been penetrated before so it stretched him good.

Remus paused, buried deep inside of Logan for a moment to let him adjust, whispering sweet praises to him. “Tell me when you’re ready, Lo.”

Logan didn’t say anything for a minute as he got used to the feeling before nodding and quickly begging, “I’m ready. Please fuck me with your large cock, King!”

Remus smirked and pulled almost all the way out, only the head buried in Logan, before slamming into him harshly. Remus started a merciless pace, pummelling into the other side and drawing out loud screams and cries of pleasure. Remus searched around for Logan’s prostate, hitting it straight on with each thrust as soon as he found it.

Logan’s back arched and he cried out loudly with pleasure at the feeling. He had never experienced a feeling like this before. It was overwhelming in the best sense possible and he chased it.

Remus’s hands gripped Logan’s hips tightly as he shifted to be in a squatting position so he could slam into Logan harder and faster. Remus may have been somewhat gentle earlier because this was Logan’s first time as far as he was aware, but as soon as he got his cock into anything Remus became like an animal.

“That feel good? You like your King’s cock in you, Lo?” Remus panted out. “Answer me, pet.”

Logan moaned loudly, gripping the rope on his wrists tight. “Yes, King! Love your cock in me! Want you to fill me up with your hot cum!”

Remus growled animalistically as he grew closer to his own climax. He could once again see the signs of Logan getting closer to his own, but didn’t stop this time. He could see that Logan was getting desperate and needed release.

“You gonna cum for me, pet? You gonna cum hard for your King?” Remus growled, continuing to slam into Logan harshly. “Cum for me, Logan.”

Logan’s response was immediate, long shots of cum flowing from his dick as he cried out, “King!” before collapsing against the bed, completely relaxed.

Remus slammed into Logan a couple more times before cumming, buried deep within him, with a low moan. Remus rested like that above Logan for a minute to catch his breath before pulling out and untying Logan gently. He summoned a warm, damp rag and began to clean Logan off to keep him comfortable and relaxed.

“Feel better now, Lo?” Remus asked softly, chuckling when he only got a hum in response. “I’ll take that as a yes. You’re always welcome to come ask me for help like this because, damn, that was good.” Remus sat down on the bed next to him, blushing softly when Logan curled up next to him.

“Thank you,” Logan said softly before falling asleep, more relaxed than he had been in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Please comment and leave Kudos if you did!
> 
> Feel free to leave requests if you would like and I'll get to them as quick as I can.


	7. First Time (Analogical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I don’t really have any ideas for it but i’d love to see some analogical where Logan is the top
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for it taking so long!
> 
> Pairing:  
> Analogical (Logan x Virgil)
> 
> Please leave requests and I will try to get to them soon!
> 
> Warnings:  
> N/A

Virgil stood anxiously outside Logan’s bedroom door. They had been talking about this for weeks and now it was finally the day. It’s not that Virgil didn’t want to do this, he very much did, it was that he was a virgin and Logan wasn’t. He was scared that Logan would look at his thin, pale body and not like what he saw. What if he wasn’t good and Logan didn’t like it? Virgil was close to just running back to his room and hiding under the covers when Logan opened the door. He smiled lovingly at Virgil and held the door open for him to enter.

“Hello, love. I was just about to come get you. Would you like to come in?” Logan asked in a soft, sweet voice. It was the voice that the nerdy side only used when it was just him and Virgil.

Virgil nodded slowly and walked into the room, gasping softly. There were soft candles placed in key points around the room, there were fairy lights strung along the bed, there were dark purple mostly see-through curtains along the bed, and purple and dark blue rose petals scattered around the room. It was perfect.

“Is it alright? I wanted to ensure your comfort and thought that perhaps this might help.” To be perfectly honest, Logan had gone to Roman for help on this. Logan had a hard time being romantic enough to come up with this on his own and Virgil knew this, but loved that Logan had thought of doing something to calm him.

“It’s perfect, Lo. Thank you.” Virgil gave Logan a soft smile and earned one in return.

“Good. I am glad. Shall we?” Logan gestured to the bed and Virgil nodded.

Logan took Virgil’s hand and led him to the bed, sitting down with him. He cupped Virgil’s cheek and kissed him. It started out soft and innocent, but quickly grew into a heated kiss with Virgil grasping at Logan’s shirt, wanting it off so badly. Logan pulled away for air and there was a kind of soft heat behind his eyes. His hands trailed down Virgil’s side to the end of his hoodie and tugged on it gently.

“May I take your hoodie and shirt off?” Logan asked softly.

“Only if you take this damn tie and shirt off too.”

Logan chuckled and pushed the hoodie off of Virgil’s shoulders and pulled the purple shirt off as well. He folded the clothes and set them aside before taking his tie and shirt off, setting them next to Virgil’s. He gently helped Virgil lay back and trailed his hands down the emo’s bare chest, mapping every inch of it. Virgil’s face was a bright red as he worried that his boyfriend wouldn’t like his body.

“You are so beautiful. You are like a little ray of starlight.” Logan kissed down Virgil’s neck and chest lovingly. The soft kisses caused Virgil to mewl softly and squirm under him. “I love every inch of you and I will tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives if I must.”

His kisses eventually came to stop just above Virgil’s pants. Logan looked up at Virgil for permission and earned a nod in return. Logan carefully unbuckled Virgil’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, running his hands along Virgil’s thighs as he took in his boyfriend’s beautiful form. 

Virgil shivered under Logan’s loving touch. “Yes. Yes, this is perfect. Can-can you take your clothes off too? Please?”

Logan smiled and nodded. He leaned back and pulled his pants and boxers off, setting them next to the rest of their clothes. Virgil licked his lips and sat up to look at Logan. He ran his hands along Logan’s bare chest as he realized that he could touch all of him now. His eyes traveled to Logan’s dick and his previous anxiety now returned.

“You’re big,” Virgil said in a soft voice.

“It is okay if you are uncomfortable with taking me inside you. I am more than willing to take you in me or please you with my mouth. I promise that both of those options will still feel good.” Logan smiled and cupped Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil looked up at him and shook his head. “N-no. I want to feel you inside me.” He’d been fantasising about what that would feel like for months. He couldn’t back out now.

Logan smiled and kissed Virgil sweetly. “If you’re sure. If you decide that it’s too much, tell me and we will stop. Do not feel like you must force yourself to do something you are not ready for or are not enjoying.”

Virgil smiled at the care that Logan was showing him. That was one thing he loved about his boyfriend. Logan was always taking care of him and making sure he was safe and comfortable and loved. Logan shifted to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.

“I am going to prep you now so it will not hurt as much when I penetrate you,” he explained as he poured lube on four of his fingers just to be safe. 

Virgil nodded and did his best to relax himself as he felt a finger push into him. It was just an odd feeling, one that he had never experienced before. He moaned softly and blushed at the sound that had come from him as Logan began moving it in and out. It wasn’t long before Virgil was a moaning mess with four fingers pressing in and out of his stretched hole. Logan pulled his fingers out, summoning a whine from his smaller lover. Logan chuckled and lubed up his dick.

“I promise that my fingers are about to be replaced by something better, my star.”

Logan slowly pressed into Virgil, groaning softly. He paused frequently to allow Virgil time to get used to the feeling since he had never been penetrated before. Virgil moaned loudly and tensed up. Logan took the head of Virgil’s dick into his mouth to help relax him so the slide would be easier. Logan paused when he bottomed out and looked down at Virgil who was panting heavily.

“Tell me when you are ready for me to move, my star.” Logan kissed Virgil’s neck softly and rubbed his thighs gently. 

After a moment, Virgil nodded. “I’m ready. Please move.”

Logan nodded and began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Virgil. Virgil threw his head back and moaned loudly, gripping the sheets under him. He’d never felt this good in his life and he suddenly forgot why he’d been so nervous in the first place.

“F-faster! Please, Lo!” The emo begged, looking up at Logan.

Logan groaned and picked up his pace. He was still careful so that he didn’t hurt Virgil, but he was moving faster which caused both sides to feel more pleasure. Virgil reached up and gripped Logan’s shoulders, pulling him down into a heated kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. For the first time, Virgil’s mind was completely clear. All he was thinking was ‘Logan, Logan, Logan’ and that’s all he wanted to think about.

Logan moaned against Virgil’s lips and went faster, searching around for the sweet spot that would send his lover into heaven. When he found it, Virgil cried out in pleasure and arched his back off the bed. Logan smiled and aimed for that spot with each thrust.

“Oh, my god! Lo!” Virgil cried right before cumming harder than he had in his entire life, his nails digging into Logan’s shoulders.

Logan groaned and thrusted twice more before spilling into Virgil with a moan of his name. They rested there for a minute, panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Virgil fell back onto the bed with a hazy smile on his face. Logan carefully pulled out of Virgil and began cleaning him up so he didn’t feel any discomfort. He then laid down next to his lover and held him close. He was going to ask how Virgil felt but the anxious emo was already asleep, a happy smile placed on his face.


End file.
